The Canine Conqueror
by Big n Chonky
Summary: Let me introduce you to the new superhero on the block, Clay Buckley AKA the Canine Conqueror, small-town Canadian with newly-awakened powers. With the help of Oliver Queen AKA The Arrow, Barry Allen AKA Flash, and all their friends he will learn to harness his power and channel it into saving the world! ***RATING DUE TO SOME MINOR LANGUAGE AND ACTION SCENES***
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer 1: I haven't watched most of the Arrow Seasons, and only Season One of Flash, so I'm obviously behind on stuff. Please bear with me!_

 _Disclaimer 2: I'm looking for a beta for this story; if interested please let me know!_

 _Disclaimer 3: I'd really appreciate it if you readers let me know about any mistakes or issues with the story!_

 _Disclaimer 4: Clay Buckley is the only person in this story who belongs to me. Sad but true._

 _Final Disclaimer: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

I couldn't open my eyes. Shifting in and out of consciousness, lost to the world, I struggled with my own name. The smell of puppy food, dogs barking. Memories flooded back.

 _ ***flashback***_

 _I pull on my coat and make sure my dogs, Oliver and Jade, are fed. I look around for Lulu. At that same moment, a little ball of fur launches itself off the counter and into my arms. Growling playfully, I drop to the floor to play-wrestle with the adorable Australian Shepherd puppy._

 _ ***flashback***_

I blacked out fully and came to again not long after. I tried to gather strength for movement but couldn't. Again I slipped into the dreamy state of remembering.

 _ ***flashback***_

 _A woman comes into the pet store with a little toy poodle at her side. I work up the courage and approach her to offer my help._

 _I help her search for the dog food she wants, pretending to listen to her ongoing babbling about her dog._

" _...You'll be able to see yourself what a champion she is at the big show coming up. Did you hear? The judge is going to be William Jacobs._ The _William Jacobs..."_

 _She continues on and on about the good looks of the rich judge and I zone out to look at her dog. The poor pup looks miserable in her little pink bow and matching shirt which reads "Momma's Little Princess". "...So obviously, wittle Bianca here has to look her best. I have her on a strict diet, she's a little overweight..."_

 _I'm doing my best to keep expression off my face while pushing down the waves of disgust. What kind of a person would make the life of a dog named 'Bianca' even worse by making her wear shirts like that? The poor little dog looked miserable and definitely not overweight!_

" _You aren't even listening!"_

 _I try to disarm her of that idea, but she's to wrought up._

" _Here, hold my baby." Her voice goes from angry to crooning again as she hands me the leash. "I'm going to find someone who can help me. And don't even think about giving my dog a treat!" She strides off, and I crouch down to run my hand over the little dog's head. The dog whines and leans into my hand for comfort._

" _Tough life, huh?" I stroke the side of her head gently, a bit like the way dogs groom each other. "Hmm, your overbearing owner isn't around, so how about..." I reach into my pocket and pull out a treat._

 _Bianca gobbles it up licks my hand._

" _You know, your name_ is _kinda nice. No need to feel self-conscious about it." I point out._

 _The pompous lady comes back with the food and grabs Bianca's leash._

" _Good day." She says and leaves._

 _With a sigh I return to work, my only consolation being that I was going to a "Canine Enhancement Expo" after work. I hadn't had a lot of time to read about it, but it seemed they were doing some experiments on canines and had gotten some interesting results._

 _ ***flashback***_

I tried to remember more but I didn't even know if I'd gone to the expo or not. I started to panic and forced my eyes open. They stayed open only long enough to recognize that I was in a hospital room.

I drifted back into unconsciousness, coming to when I heard footsteps. I wondered briefly at how I could not only smell the people but also know how many were approaching. When the door opened, I sensed two people enter. The third one closed the door behind them and left again.

When the people – who I noted to be a man and a lady – spoke in hushed tones, I understood every word clearly.

The woman spoke first. "He looks so young."

"Yes, but from what I've heard about him he has some curious attributes." The man spoke in a deep voice.

I managed to open my eyes a slit. My heart started pounding when I recognized the guy... It was Oliver Queen! _The_ Oliver Queen!

 _Wait, how is that even possible? It's not, I'm hallucinating. This is literally impossible. I have some serious mental issues if I really think that_ Oliver Queen – AKA THE ARROW – _and_ The Felicity Smoak _are actually, like, real, legit, non-fictional people... YO. Wait. Maybe, someone told Stephen and Emily that I was the biggest fan who ever lived and that I was in the hospital and they came to visit. Actually, who would even know I'm here?_

My senses were so acutely noting every detail about these two people who couldn't actually be real but everything about them seemed as real as me, and... I was beginning to freak out.

"Oliver," Felicity said, staring at me. "He's awake."

 _OH MY GOD. She called him Oliver!_

I quickly closed my eyes, but Oliver had noticed and I could sense him sitting down beside me.

"Clay's your name, right?" He said, trying to get me to say something but I stayed in silent wonderment at how real these people seemed.

I wasn't sure if I ought to pretend to be asleep, but I couldn't have said anything if I wanted to. But anyway, why the heck would I say something anyway?

 _They're not real, Clay Wesley Oliver Buckley._

Felicity joined Oliver at my side and my senses spiralled. I couldn't understand why my senses were so heightened. It freaked me out but I forced myself to stay still.

"We're friends, Clay. We want to help you." Felicity said.

I stayed quiet, trying to figure out why I'd need help.

"Fine," Oliver said. "We just wanted to see how you were doing. We're having you transferred to S.T.A.R. Labs for some testing."

I couldn't keep the surprise off my face then, as much as I tried to. I tried hard to wrap my head around what I'd just heard. S.T.A.R Labs was as fictional as-as they were!

I felt Oliver's hand on my shoulder and twitched in surprise.

 _HOW AM I FEELING THIS IF THEY'RE NOT REAL? AND THEY ARE NOT REAL! Of course... right?_

His chuckle told me just how aware he was that I was awake. "We'll be back soon, Clay."

I felt Oliver's heavy stride and Felicity's lighter steps all the way to the door.

"Bye." Felicity's voice came to my ears and I marvelled again at this miracle.

They left and I could hear their footsteps fading as they walked out of the building and drove off.

Drained of energy, I slipped back into dreamland.

 **CanineConqueror**

I caught only part of what was happening around me the next day, as I was still unable to stay conscious for long. I couldn't understand what was happening to me. I'd been in accidents before and had experience with the long recovering process, but this didn't feel the same. It felt like I was... changing, instead of recovering. I didn't have much time to think about it, though, as a lot was happening around me. I was moved via ambulance from the hospital in Buffalo, West Virginia, to S.T.A.R. Labs in Central City. Which, you know, is a fictional place so I guess _I_ wasn't there but this _other_ me who had somehow been transported into a fictional world was there...

Or something.

We arrived at the Lab in no time and I was wheeled in on a stretcher. I passed out again from exhaustion and by the time I woke up I was all settled in the same room that Barry Allen had occupied when he had first become the Flash. At that point, I would have been utterly and totally freaking out to the point of... death, if I'd only had the energy.

I was hooked up to some machines, and from the drowsy way I felt I bet that one of them was mildly sedating me. Strangely, it kept my senses lowered which, for some reason, felt even weirder than having them at the "new normal" level. I was constantly looking around and making sure no one was creeping up on me as they could have easily surprised me. I knew instinctively that that could potentially be very dangerous. I saw cameras everywhere as if whoever was keeping me here was worried about what I could/would do.

Cisco Ramon entered, taking me totally by surprise as I could neither smell or hear him approaching. He was strangely careful around me as if he didn't quite trust me, but I could only stare at him, not believing that he - including long hair and everything - was real. He said that he was going to run some tests on me. Next thing I knew I was drifting off to sleep again. My last thought was that he must have drugged me.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading this far! If you could take a second to review and tell me your thoughts I'd be eternally grateful! x_

* * *

 _TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer 1: I haven't watched most of the Arrow Seasons, and only Season One of Flash, so I'm obviously behind on stuff. Please bear with me!_

 _Disclaimer 2: I'm looking for a beta for this story; if interested please let me know!_

 _Disclaimer 3: I'd really appreciate it if you readers let me know about any mistakes or issues with the story!_

 _Disclaimer 4: Clay Buckley is the only person in this story who belongs to me. Sad but true._

 _Final Disclaimer: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

It was the next morning. I woke up with a start, feeling strong and well again. I swung my legs over onto the floor and stood up.

"What. Da. Flipping. Hell. Even?" I stared at my image in the mirror. "I'm flippin' Zac Efron, yo!" I flexed my arm and whistled at my, ahem, GINORMOUS biceps.

My eyes were the only part of me that wasn't a carbon copy of Zac – they were deep brown instead of blue.

My senses peaked as Cisco, Oliver, and Felicity entered the lab.

"He's awake." I heard Cisco say, and my eyes immediately found the camera that had been on me since I got there.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Sup?" I said to the camera, just to let them know that I knew they were watching me.

"How'd he do that?" Cisco said haltingly.

"He has good hearing, remember?" I heard Oliver say before I pulled on a shirt that lay over a chair and walked out of the room.

"How do you feel?" Cisco asked.

"Uh, s-strange? What the hell h-happened to me?" I asked, not able to keep the agitation out of my voice.

"Sit down. Relax." Oliver said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"H-how can I relax when I changed from an average, overweight, boring guy into flippin' ZAC EFRON, overnight? And I can distinctly hear everything that's happening on this block and I c-can sense, like, emotions, and stuff. I changed into a completely different person OVERNIGHT."

"Actually, it took you eight days to finish transforming into what – I mean, who you are now," Felicity spoke up.

I ignored her... and the fact that she had called me a "what". "Not only that, but I'm h-here, at S.T.A.R. Labs with y'all and you're-you're not even real! How did I get here and how do I get back?" I rubbed my temples. "What's going on? How did this happen? W-why is my memory of Thursday after-n-noon until yesterday, blank?"

Oliver looked confused at my statements about their illegitimacy and it suddenly occurred to me that maybe I should cover up the fact that I wasn't from _this_ world.

"We're still trying to figure out what exactly happened to you. We do have some ideas." Cisco said.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Oliver asked.

"W-working in the store – the one I work at." I realize how lame that was but I figured they ought to cut me some slack, considering the position I was in.

 _CONSIDERING THAT I JUST TURNED INTO ZAC EFRON! I MEAN, HOW EVEN? Oh, there's also the small matter of my having superpowers..._

"Yeah. What time was that?"

"Uh, just before the lunch break. I'd taken the afternoon off."

"What for?"

"I was going to go to some kind of an expo or something." I rubbed my forehead. It hurt so bad. "Canine Improvement Expo, I believe it was."

"Canines... as in maxillary canines and mandibular canines?" Felicity questioned.

"No, dogs."

"So, what do you remember about this expo?" Asked Felicity.

"Nothing, nothing at all. But a little birdie tells me something big, like huge, happened. That same birdie tells me that you guys kn-know what happened."

"Correct and correct. Let's wait for Barry and Caitlin before we continue." Cisco said.

"Y-you won't have to wait long." Said I, with my head in my hands. "They just entered the b-building. Did you g-guys know that they went out last night and had a couple too many drinks? C-Caitlin has a killer hangover. Gotta love that Barry can't get drunk. Th-that's a cool ability."

Cisco checked the cameras and let out a low whistle. "Cool!"

They were in the room in no time. Barry – yeah, I'm serious, THE BARRY ALLEN AKA THE FLASH – entered first, grinning like an idiot.

"Morning guys." He greeted cheerfully, looking me over.

Caitlin flinched and her hands went up to her head. "Shhh." She whispered.

If I hadn't been about to go haywire I may have laughed.

"No need to ask what you've been up to," Oliver noted in his rather aloof but not unkind way.

"We wouldn't have to anyway – we knew exactly what you'd been up to the minute you stepped into the building. And I didn't need the cameras, either." Cisco said triumphantly.

"Oh? How'd you do that?" Barry asked.

Cisco nodded at me with a grin.

"Ah, yes, I remember hearing about your powers." Barry walked over with his hand outstretched and I shook it. "Barry Allen."

 _Powers... How long is it gonna take to get used to that? But then, it really shouldn't be hard as I know everything there is to know about this fictional crap – I'm basically a super-natural expert! But, oh crap, this is like, real, but not really real..._

"Clay Buckley. But then, you already know that." I said.

"Yeah, kinda do." Barry gave me a friendly smile. "Meet Caitlin Snow. You'll have to excuse her; she's not in very good shape right now."

"S-So I noticed," I said, edgily, as Caitlin gave me a little wave and a pained smile.

"We were just going over the details of Clay's transformation," Oliver said, filling the newly-arrived scientists in.

 _Transformation._ My brain echoed. __What exactly__ _have_ _ _I 'transformed' into?__

My hearing was stressing me out.

"Dammit!" I muttered to myself.

"OK, so here's the deal." Oliver started to explain the situation to me.

"What an asshole though!" I said quietly to myself, not able to ignore it any more.

"What's wrong?" Oliver immediately noted my distress.

"It's just my, uh, hearing. Bit of a bother." I got up and paced the room. "There's a, uh, dude beating up on his kids in a park."

"Bad?" Barry asked, immediately concerned.

"Not bad enough to call the cops about. He's mainly mentally messing with them. Christopher Columbus." I swore and leaned against the wall. It hurt to listen and induced flashbacks from my own childhood.

"Dude." I turned to Barry. "I gotta do something about this idiot. I can't let him do this to the poor kids."

"I'll be right back. Don't worry Clay." Barry said with a brief smile.

He disappeared out the door.

I met Oliver's gaze. He was staring at me with thoughtful eyes. Too thoughtful.

 _Dang. Dis is uncomfortable._

I had no idea what he was thinking about me.

I looked at Felicity. She smiled comfortingly at me, de-stressing my cluttered mind with the kindness evident on her face.

Then all of a sudden Barry was strolling back from where his suit was kept, already back in his casual clothes.

"Mission accomplished." He said triumphantly.

"What'd you do bro?"

"Gave the man a good talking to up on the roof of the tallest building in the city." Barry grinned. "I doubt that he's going to be touching his kids again any time soon, or even muttering one bad word to them. I made him aware of the fact that I will know if he does misstep. Obviously, it's not a perfect situation for the kids – they're probably going to be mainly ignored now – but it was the best option."

"Thanks, Barry," I said, visibly relieved.

"Any time, Clay." Barry smiled at me. "Back to you Oliver."

"OK, so, that afternoon..."

As he filled me in on some details, the memories came flooding back.

 _ _ ***flashback***__

 _I dropped out of science, so I'm not understanding a word of what the tour guide is saying. Instead, I look at the dogs. There's quite a large selection, both big and small._

 _"We found that larger dogs can handle it best." The tour guide says. "Take this dog for example." She leads the group over to a cage where a large German Shepherd paces. "So far, this is the only dog that the experiments worked on. We haven't experimented on humans yet, but we're working on making it safe enough."_

 _That's when I realize that they were trying to somehow give canine attributes to humans... And vice-versa? I realize that those... dog-human thingies would be a large asset to the military. Think of the scouting skills..._

 _'This is almost like a Marvel movie!'_

 _We continue with the tour, me deep in thought about this idea. 'I wonder how they'd get those characteristics into the human.' Just as that thought crosses my mind a child's scream grasps my attention. I spin around and see the snarling GSD approaching on the little girl on the floor. A piece of bread is grasped tightly in her hand._

 _Time slows as I drop my camera and bolt forward. I manage to get in front of the kid before the dog can touch her and the snarling animal attacks me instead. He jumps for my throat, and I instinctively bring my arm up to guard my face. His fangs embed into my arm and I cry out in pain. I manage to get an arm around the throat of my attacker and get him to release his hold but only for a moment before he latches on again._

 _A dart embeds itself in the dog's side, and a moment later he drops to the floor, unconscious. I look up and see security guards with their guns trained on the animal._

 _I stagger back a step, before falling to the ground. The mother of the child is embracing the shocked girl and the father hurries up to me to help me to my feet._

 _He thanks me profusely, then asks if I'm alright._

 _"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I say, trying to shake the waves of dizziness that wash over me._

 _I'm brought to paramedics and they clean my wound._

 _In a daze, I walk back to the apartment I share with another student. I only make it to the steps before I collapse._

 _That's where my roommate finds me when he returns from a date with his girlfriend. He helps me inside, freaking out a bit at my bloodstained sleeve._

 _I remember getting into bed, thinking I'd feel better in the morning._

 _ _ ***flashback***__

"It's all coming back?" Caitlin asked hopefully.

"I-I remember th-the afternoon, and going home in the evening, b-but after that – after that, all I remember is... Emotions." I struggled to explain it. "Ah-I remember feeling scared out of my wits, and-and frustrated – confused, and j-just really freaked – freaked out." My stammer was getting worse and I was starting to shake. I swiped at the sweat running down my face.

"Here, drink this," Cisco said quickly, handing me a glass with some kind of a liquid that I downed immediately.

I felt my nerves relax and I started breathing more regularly again.

"What did you give him?" Oliver questioned.

"A very mild sedative. It should keep him from phasing in here." Cisco said.

"Phasing?" I asked, not sure what they were talking about.

"Yes, phasing," Oliver said. "You see, when that dog bit you, he injected you with the chemicals needed to make the soldiers that the lab was trying to create."

"What you mean is that I'm one of those d-dog-people?" I asked, my heart beating faster even with the sedative.

"That's pretty much the size of it. But, I was thinking more, wait for it... 'Dogster'?" Cisco said with a grin. Then at the glares from everyone else, "Yes? Maybe not?"

"Definitely not," I said.

"You remember feeling scared and confused." Oliver took over in his authoritative way. "You phased into, erm, dog form, that night. Freaked out your roomie, went for a jog around town with your dogs and scared the hell out of quite a few unfortunate people. There was that one person, though, who got to see you phase back."

I buried my head in my heads. "Musta b-been a traumatic experience," I muttered.

"Quite." Oliver chuckled. "We found the person and gave her a short-term amnesia pill – she won't leak your secret. I guess you must have found a clothes donation box or something on your way back to your apartment."

"Shoot," I said, shaking my head. After a couple of minutes, I looked up. "H-how'd I end up in the hospital."

"It seems that even after you phased back and got home, you couldn't go to work, couldn't walk, couldn't eat, etc, so your roommate called an ambulance for you."

"But, why? I mean, wasn't I finished changing?"

"Not quite. You were unstable and couldn't control yourself in dog form, at all, which caused your phasing back. But that's a good thing." Felicity said. "I mean, it's not a good thing that you got into a fight with a pack of strays or that you put a person in the hospital due to your instability." She amended quickly. "It's good because the incompletion caused you to phase back, whereas if you'd finished transforming you wouldn't have been able to go back to human form that easily."

"Wait, hold on a sec. I put someone in the hospital?" I asked with dismayed shock.

"Er, yeah," Felicity said, immediately regretting what she'd let slip out. "But that's beside the point."

"N-no it's not!" I said incredulously. "I put. A person. In. The hospital. I mean, that's not something you do every day."

"I do," Barry spoke up.

"Huh?"

"I only bring them there," He amended. "as the Flash." He explained gauging me for a reaction.

"Yeah, obviously, but that's beside the point," I said, not in the least confused cause, hey, that's old news!

"No, seriously!" Barry stated.

I realized that he thought I just didn't believe him. _That's a good thing. He isn't supposed to know that I know abou_ _t_ _them._ "No kidding! Wow, that's so cool." I said with no emotion at all.

Oliver broke the awkward silence. "We'll get back to that some other time. Now, we have to figure out how to make you phase both ways, safely. What do we know about that so far?"

"Well, when Clay phased for the first time, he did so out of fear; fear of what was happening to him. We have to figure out how to get you to phase, without the fear factor, as that kinda scrambles your brain." Cisco explained. "And, of course, there's the problem of phasing back into human form. I'm working on that right now."

I must have spent two hours trying to phase with Oliver and Barry's encouragement, while Cisco, Caitlin, and Felicity worked on the scientific end of the operation.

"It's not going to work – we've tried _everything_ ," I said discouragingly, sitting down.

"It will eventually... but I have a feeling it won't be when we want it to happen," Oliver said, and I immediately read from his voice what he wouldn't say out loud. _"And then you'll be a danger to helpless people."_

 _Not cool. I dream about meeting these dudes in real life and when I finally do, all I am is another menace to the people that they protect. Not cool at all._

"We just have to find something that will trigger the phasing." Cisco sounded pretty discouraged himself. "There has to be something that we haven't thought of."

"And it's probably gonna be the most obvious thing." I sighed.

"Barry." Caitlin broke in urgently. "There's an emergency you have to get to right away."

Barry was in his suit and standing in front of Caitlin in the blink of an eye. "Where?"

Caitlin raised her eyes to Barry's expectant face, a pained look on hers. "There's a robbery underway at Central City Picture News."

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading this far! If you could take a second to review and tell me your thoughts I'd be eternally grateful! x_

* * *

 _TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer 1: I haven't watched most of the Arrow Seasons, and only Season One of Flash, so I'm obviously behind on stuff. Please bear with me!_

 _Disclaimer 2: I'm looking for a beta for this story; if interested please let me know!_

 _Disclaimer 3: I'd really appreciate it if you readers let me know about any mistakes or issues with the story!_

 _Disclaimer 4: Clay Buckley is the only person in this story who belongs to me. Sad but true._

 _Final Disclaimer: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

"Iris!" Escaped Barry's mouth and he was out the door in a red blur.

"Wow." I breathed out staring after him. "That's even cooler in real life."

Oliver was intently staring at me.

I turned to Caitlin to avoid his piercing gaze. "Who's Iris?" Obviously, I know who Iris is – anyone who's _anyone_ knows who Iris West is – but I didn't want to give Oliver more to be suspicious about.

"Iris West, she's Barry's girlfriend."

I nodded slowly, pretending to be thoughtful.

Oliver suddenly walked into an adjoining room and came back with a large duffle bag. "Let's go, Clay."

"Where to?"

"To the crime scene."

"The crime scene?" I repeated in surprise.

"Yes. I have an idea." He nodded to Felicity.

I immediately caught wind of what he was planning. "Um, I don't think I'm ready. I'll just hang around here."

"This is your chance to see Barry in action," Oliver said, staring me down.

Realizing that ' _Yes_ ' was my only option, I followed him down to his motorbike.

He handed me his helmet.

We were on the road in no time, speeding to the crime scene. We got there in time to see a guy with dark protection glasses and a very bulky gun come out first, his arm around Iris's throat. The other thief wore a motorcycle helmet and we couldn't see his face.

Then the first guy moved and we caught a glimpse of his face.

"What do you know. Captain Cold."

"Captain Cold?" I asked, although I obviously knew everything there was to know about this character.

"Cisco named him; his real name is Leonard Snart," Oliver explained.

Snart kept his gun at Iris's head as his companion's gun swept the police officers gathered. None of them could do anything as long as Snart had a hostage so the guns were lowered.

I continued playing the dummy and asked, "Isn't Barry fast enough to get her away from him?"

"He would be, but you'll note there's only two of the thieves out here. The third guy in their little gang, Mick Rory, is still inside, keeping Barry busy with his heat gun. It's a smart strategy, really."

"But they'll get away," I said, trying to find out if he'd do something about it.

"Excuse me a moment," Oliver said. "Duty calls. You ought to stay here out of the way of danger but I doubt that you will. If you do decide to go and play at being a hero keep your mind focused on your goal. Don't let other emotions control you." Oliver instructed. Then, the duffle bag over his shoulder, he disappeared into a building.

I'm afraid that I didn't have complete faith in The Arrow in this case, and I felt I needed to do something. I quickly hid behind a building so that no one would see me.

Again and again, I tried my hardest to phase, but without luck. I was beginning to panic.

Peeking around the building I saw the robbers backing towards three black motorbikes. I watched helplessly as Snart dragged Iris onto his bike, gun still at her head. His sister got onto one of the other bikes. Mick was still occupying Barry and I realized, looking at Iris's scared face that I had to do something now.

A woman inside of the building screamed just before she appeared outside and that scream helped me gather my thoughts, focus on phasing so that I could help all those helpless people.

I started shaking as beads of perspiration formed on my forehead. With a mighty snarl, I felt my body explode and grow rapidly into the form of a large wolfish animal. The feeling was different than anything I'd ever experienced before. I felt power and strength in an unimaginable way.

The sound of engines revving grabbed my attention and I saw the three pulling out on their bikes. They disappeared down a back road in a cloud of dust.

As soon as they were safely gone, Rory appeared outside. "You come after me, Snart ices your little girlfriend. You go after him, I burn every person here. Take your pick." I heard Rory growl in his extraordinarily low voice as he also headed for his bike. "If I were you, I wouldn't take the risk of being too slow, __Flash__."

In an act of control over my raging emotions, I ran over to the parking lot, trusting that another ol' dog running around wouldn't alert Mick of danger.

I saw a surprised look flash over Barry's face when he saw me. I figured I must have looked quite a bit like my human equivalent, but I truly felt more canine than human just then.

Just when it seemed Mick was going to go for his bike I let out a howl and jumped at him, a mass of snarling rage.

He didn't have time to bring his gun up before I buried my fangs in his throat, bowling him over with my extreme strength and weight.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a red streak go past me and my human part was relieved to know that it wouldn't be long before Iris was safe again. But my dominant part, the canine, was focused only on my enemy.

I was a mass of snarling fury and pent-up anger as I fought the man. I was still getting used to the change in my field of vision, but I was thankful for it when I saw Mick's hand inching towards the heat gun on the ground beside us.

With a vicious snarl, I let loose of his throat and bit at his arm instead. He let out a loud roar of rage at the pain and rolled onto me. I pawed at him trying to get him off me, never letting loose of his arm. His other hand made a wild grab at his gun but I jumped out from under him and pushed the gun away with a vicious snarl.

"Just die, already." Ran through my mind as he jumped at me again, throat and arm bleeding in torrents.

He was roaring and cussing to match my snarling, never giving up. I was aware of the cops around us trying hard to get a shot at their moving target. It came to my mind how unlikely it was that they would be careful not to hit me with a stray bullet, cause, heck, I was just an abnormally large dog, after all.

Just then I heard an authoritative voice yell, "Be careful not to hit the dog."

 _Joe West._

Before I knew it I was back at S.T.A.R Labs.

Shaking my head to clear it, I looked around. Mick had been placed straight on a bed and Caitlin was running to him to try and save him from the death I felt he deserved.

 _Weird. I was always on Mick's side throughout the TV series – I felt like I understood him. Now I_ need _him dead._

Iris stood shaking in Barry's arms while Snart and his accomplice had been dumped mercilessly on the floor. Cisco had the cold gun trained on the two of them.

I jumped to my feet with a roar, the taste of Mick's blood still in my mouth. I yearned for more; I felt the need to kill this evil man. As long as one of us was still alive my canine side was convinced the fight wasn't over. And that part of me was dominant.

I flew at Mick intent on killing him, but Barry was there first, keeping me away from the heavily injured man. In an act of fury, I snapped at Barry's throat. His arm was up in no time to guard himself but I knew it would be there and sunk teeth into his side instead. His arm came down to hit my head with super speed and I let go to nip at his leg, ignoring the waves of dizziness.

I heard Oliver's voice yelling my name but I didn't listen.

Cisco was running towards us, cold gun raised over his head.

On an irrelevant urge, I looked at Snart. He had that furrowed-brow-partly-open-mouth look on his face – the kind that makes you feel like he knows everything about you.

I dodged the blow from the heavy gun and snarled at Cisco. I couldn't stop; I was riled and out of control. Before I could do any more damage to either of them a green-hooded man appeared in the doorway, bow drawn. A moment later an arrow lodged in my furry thigh. I turned in hopeless circles trying to get rid of the stinging pain. My smarter-than-the-average-dog brain realized immediately that the source of the pain was the man who stood, bow at his side, hood hiding his face.

With an angry snarl, I ran at him. He spun his bow and I ducked to avoid it, coming up to dig my teeth into his arm.

A solid kick to my chest sent me flying back, mostly out of surprise.

Expecting the earlier power from my body, I leapt for his throat, losing all touch with my human side. I did make it to him, but not with the speed or power that I'd experienced before.

As I jumped at him his bow came up to block my attack. It was right under my nose and with a quick jerk it came up. The strength behind that move sent me flying back through space.

As I turned a back flip through the air I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness.

I was out before I hit the floor.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading this far! If you could take a second to review and tell me your thoughts I'd be eternally grateful!_ x

* * *

 _TBC_


End file.
